All Hail
by sopugly07
Summary: Two years after the Shie Hassaikai incident, the League of Villains has been pushed to its limits. A message left for Shigaraki provides the inspiration they need to make one final push. Deku must come to terms with what it means to be the Symbol of Peace, a new king of heroism and villainy each crowned on the same day.
1. Let the Games Begin

Eri twisted, searching for something,_ anything_ to help her escape. Her muffled pleas grew quieter, yet more desperate by the second. A wave of pain hit her eyes, becoming acutely aware of how long she'd been crying for.

A hand wrapped around her throat, save one finger, instantly quelling her struggle. "Enough of that." Shigaraki's eerie monotone seemed to echo despite the open air. The night was quiet, still and betrayed the gravity of the situation. The moon was almost mocking in its celestial freedom, Eri solemnly noted. She'd have broken down again if she had any tears left to cry.

_This reminds me of something... no, someone..._

"Eri. It's cold out. We should head inside, don't you think?"

His coarse orders stopped for an unnecessary amount of time between sentences, taunting her inability to protest. A single crimson eye peered from behind his matted hair and removed all pretence of this being a choice. He rolled his eyes upon noticing Eri's hesitation, more annoyed than anything, releasing his vice grip on her neck and kneeling to meet her gaze. "This isn't permanent," he made a flippant gesture towards the unflinching handcuffs holding her, "Now I won't say it again. We should head inside."

Shigaraki took a step away from the child, something resembling guilt gnawing at him. Collecting himself and pushing aside his sympathy, he turned back towards the looming building before them.

_Tartarus..._

"Don't worry, old man. It's all coming together..."

* * *

"Shut up, Spinner."

"He's done nothing but kept us in the dark, tell us what's going on or I'm walking."

Dabi steeled himself. "Door's that way," he motioned sharply to the exit. The two stood off, neither budging.

"I think we've all had our fair share of arguing for one day, right boys?" Compress interjected with a performative flourish, unwilling to let the tense silence stretch any longer.

"I dunno Sako. Spinner's kinda got a point."

"Oh enough, Bubaigawara. Tomura's been stressed enough given all the... activity, as of late. He really doesn't need the threat of being even more shorthanded, no?" The magician retorted, far more amicable than the _still_ staring Dabi and Spinner. A halfhearted shrug from Twice told him all he needed to know.

Toga sat upon a decrepit jukebox, listening intently. "Does it really matter?" Twice and Compress swivelled to meet her impartial gaze, eyebrows raised behind their masks. "As long as we keep doing what we want to do, who cares if Tomura doesn't tell us?"

"I do!" Spinner yelled back, eyes still spitefully locked with Dabi's. The cremation villain scoffed without missing a beat, the roll of his eyes finally breaking the staredown. "And when did we ever care what you had to say, Stain Junior?"

Compress could've sworn he heard a pin drop. Twice hid his face in his hands. Toga continued to playfully swing her legs, seemingly unaware of what just happened.

"Why you arrogant, little, you-"

"Quiet." Shigaraki strode out to meet the League, eyes downcast. "The Doctor left a message."

"Oh why thank you, Your Majesty, for coming to meet the commoners!" cried Spinner, bowing quizzaciously before glaring daggers at their leader. Shigaraki's sigh came not of contempt, but of exhaustion, catching Spinner off-guard. "Sorry." "Oh, you're- wait, what?" Spinner took a step back, his animosity deflated upon being denied a fight. "I'm sorry. In truth, there wasn't much to tell you. I didn't want you all to lose faith in me, in the League. I had almost given up hope when I found this."

Procuring a holographic recorder, Shigaraki played the most recent message - labelled _**My Final**** Gift**_. The image of the Doctor, sweating profusely and hyperventilating, appeared before the League, stunning them each into silence. "**Shi-" **A crash sounds out from the hideout, **"Shi, Shigaraki! Please, give this message to the League! I-I, I don't-" **An explosion, followed by shattering glass. The Doctor became increasingly panicked as the recording went on. **"I don't think I have much time. The heroes, they found me. I don't know how, but I..." **Primal fear manifested within his glassy stare as he trailed off.

**"I have a plan to release All For One." **

The mere mention of their former leader was enough to elicit a collective gasp.

**"I have no time to say it, so I'm-ARGH!" **The wall behind the Doctor was abruptly blown away, revealing a troupe of pros. **"No, no, pleAHHH-"**

The recording abruptly cut off as the Doctor was struck. Closing the recorder, Shigaraki stood and took a long, thoughtful look around the room. "I got the Doctor's plans, but there were a few blank spaces." He swayed slightly, threatening to topple. Despite this, his tone remained deathly serious, yet reserved. "Let me be clear. Once we solidify this, there's no going back. This is our last shot."

The League exchanged looks. "What's that supposed to mean?" Twice probed. "It means what I said. If this fails, the League is no more. If it succeeds, we'll finally make progress. I won't judge anyone for not taking part."

An eternity passed, uncertain glances taken every so often. Compress was first to rise. "Tomura, it has been an honour. I must say, I didn't expect things to take such a sudden turn, but I stand with you."

Toga jumped down from her perch. "This'll be fun! Count me in!" She threw her hand forward, looking to Compress. With a chuckle, the magician complied and placed his prosthetic hand upon hers.

Twice removed his mask, giving a shaky breath before speaking. "Before I go through with this, I want you all to know that you've helped me. I mean it. I'm with you guys 'til the end." His hand joined the others.

"No need to get all sappy on us, Bubaigawara. Fine, guess I'm in." Dabi joined the group, all looking expectantly to Spinner.

The lizard man apprehensively decided a number of times for and against speaking up, eventually deciding on silently nodding. His hand joined the others. "Finally come around, huh?" Dabi jeered.

Shigaraki tried desperately to suppress... whatever he was feeling right now. "I couldn't ask for a better team." Shigaraki said daintily, as though any semblance of vulnerability would shatter their faith in him. If having his hand on theirs made the League nervous, they concealed it well.

"Come now, Tomura. Is using the word 'friend' too much to ask for?" Compress teased, Shigaraki quickly breaking eye contact. "Now, about this plan of yours..."

* * *

_AN: Any and all feedback is appreciated and encouraged. Have a nice one everybody~_


	2. Echoes

"Third time today, this lunatic's had me sterilise the cell!"

"Think he's up to something?"

"Nah. He's just outta his mind. If it were up to me, we'd execute the lot of them."

Shigaraki marched forward, dragging Eri by the collar, eyes bolted forward. _Just stick to the plan._

"Sorry to interrupt," he began with fake geniality, "but I'd like to arrange a visit."

"Visit?" The middle-aged guard parroted; the one complaining, Shigaraki surmised. "Did I stutter?"

The younger guard interjected, no doubt sensing his coworker's irritation. "Um, I'm afraid we don't allow visita..." The man's jaw lay agape as he got a good look at Eri, handcuffed and gagged. Shigaraki couldn't help but stifle a chuckle. "I don't remember asking, officer. I'm arranging a visit."

The older guard finally turned to meet Shigaraki's gaze, instantly recognising his face. "You! You're Tomura Shigaraki! Quick, sho-"

Shigaraki's pale palm met the man's forehead. "In the flesh." A pile of ash lay where the guard once stood, his fellow officer quaking in terror. "Wh-who would you like to v-v-visit, s-sir?"

Another chuckle. Perhaps the League had softened him. "Too late for formalities, I'm afraid. Look away, Eri." She did as instructed, burying her face into his coat and wailing. The young man's screams rang out through the halls, no one answering the shrill pleas for help. _Toga did her part, at least._

Wordlessly, the duo progressed forward, passing the cells of a seemingly endless number of criminals. Most sat still, head in hands or hanging low. The halls were eerily quiet, a far cry from what Eri had expected from a prison. The halls were initially odourless, until the sickeningly familiar stench of bleach almost convinced her this was just another nightmare. One approaching cell stood out, front window completely sterile. _No... it can't be..._

Eri stopped dead in her tracks.

Kai Chisaki raised his head, growing equally still upon catching sight of the girl. He was a wreck, a totally different man to her previous tormentor. His hair was clean, but thin, his body emaciated and prison uniform oversized, his eyes sunken and sallow. Most notably, his arms were gone, replaced by crude metal replicas.

"...what are you doing here?" he questioned, raising an arm. The clank of metal on metal as it hit the rigid bed echoed in Eri's mind. Her spiralling thoughts were interrupted by a sharp hand on her shoulder, her gasp causing her to sputter from shock. He looked down at her, waiting for her coughing fit to end. "Want a heart to heart?" Chisaki stood, his skeletal legs threatening to give. "Open the door, Tomura." His raspy growl betrayed his underlying terror.

Shigaraki reached toward the door, pausing just before making contact. With a harsh, forced laugh, he opted instead to undo Eri's gag and wander further through the halls of Tartarus. "Play nice, you two."

The tension in the air was tangible. Chisaki quaked, from the cold or fury was unclear, his eyes tracing every movement Eri made. She shifted in place, unsure whether to try and catch up to Shigaraki, attempt to escape and find help, or stay and talk to Overhaul. Every option terrified her. Chisaki showed no signs of initiating conversation, Eri beginning to falter under his oppressive gaze. He looked strange without his mask, she noticed. "What are you waiting for, Eri?" he spat suddenly, causing her to jump once more. Whimpers began to escape her, there was no right answer and she knew what would happen if-

_Wait._

She dared to take another look at him. He had sat back down, steel grip clenching and releasing. "You look..." she paused, only continuing once seeing his eyebrow raise, "...hungry?"

The Hassaikai leader sat still for a while. "I can't eat this filth." he stated simply. The silence returned, tension mounting. "Why are you with _him_?" he bitterly snarled the last word.

* * *

Shigaraki stepped over a litany of corpses adorning the upper floors. He considered going back for Eri. This was nothing personal, the poor kid's only crime had been a useful Quirk. _What am I saying? Don't be ridiculous. She's a pawn, nothing more. _And yet, that thought didn't sit right with him. A young child, whose Quirk had manifested through the death of a parent, taken in by a notorious villain and trained to be a weapon. _Sounds familiar, doesn't it?_ He raised a palm to his face, eyelids growing heavier by the second. The image of Chisaki flashed in his mind, causing a sudden bout of laughter. The man had looked so weak, so small. _So much for his plans. Using Eri as a weapon... _

The irony was not lost on him. Shigaraki was pulled out of his thoughts upon the walls growing drabber and darker in colour, a single black cell lying at the end of the hall. _Finally._

The sight of his former mentor, locked away and powerless was surreal. All For One sat, not as an icon of evil, but as a man. His trademark suit and mask were nowhere to be seen, replaced by standard prison garb. The grotesque scar tissue on his face seemed to scan the room, despite the distinct lack of eyes to do so. "Good to see you again."

All For One stiffened. "...Tomura? Is that you?"

"You can use your Quirks. Toga disabled the security."

On cue, the legendary villain seemed to relax upon presumably regaining his lost senses. "Ah, to be whole again. I've missed you, my boy."

The glass separating the two disintegrated to Shigaraki's touch. "Is Kurogiri here?"

"I'm afraid not. He was transferred on 'special request'."

Guilt ebbed at Shigaraki's heart for the briefest of moments. _Too late again..._

"C'mon, Sensei. We've got a plan."

* * *

_AN: It occurred to me after writing the 1st chapter that I forgot about the Meta-Liberation Army, so just pretend they never existed I guess. My memory is not the best, so apologies in advance~_


	3. Birds of a Feather

Toga continued to spin in her chair for what seemed like an age, catching a glimpse of the security camera footage every revolution. Nothing interesting, as it had been for roughly half an hour. _Tomura's taking his sweet time, _she mused, pouting. She took to, once again, perfecting the smile she had carved into the face of the unfortunate soul she had pretended to monitor the cameras with. _A little too... droopy._

_"..._ura Shigaraki!"

_Hm?_ Her eyes darted to the many screens hanging above her desk, focusing on the entrance video. _About time._

* * *

Dabi returned to base, significantly worse for wear. Offering only a nod of acknowledgement to Spinner, he flopped down onto the nearest object that could pass for a seat.

"...took _you_ so long?" The lizard villain offered, seeming more genuinely puzzled than mocking. Dabi could only sharply exhale in response.

"That bad?" Again, Dabi had no verbal reply.

"We've got a few cold ones. You look terrible." A long pause. Finally, Dabi mustered the energy to speak. "...whatever, I could use one. Security was so tight I could almost believe that girl's the real deal."

"Heh. But, you got her, right?" "Course I got her, Spinner. Delivered her to Tomura," Dabi checked the crooked clock nailed into the wall, "...5 minutes slow?"

"10."

"Then about 15 minutes ago. Only got here so quick 'cause one of 'em had an air manipulation Quirk."

Spinner returned, tossing a bottle Dabi could only hope hadn't expired.

"Well, whose fault do you think that is?" The Stain fanatic couldn't help but shoot a smirk at his thoroughly exhausted coworker. "C'mon, Tomura left it to me to date these operations. You didn't think I'd just hang you out to dry, did you?"

"Hmph. Maybe you're not so bad, after all. Cheers."

The two shared a silent toast, celebrating a victory yet unclaimed.

* * *

Mr Compress checked his watch for what must have been the 20th time in the hour. "Tomura should arrive soon..." he whispered aloud, scanning the forestry once again. _Quiet as ever._

The chirping of crickets was somehow simultaneously the most serene sound on Earth, yet equally maddening. Compress checked the branch he had perched on remained sturdy. _I almost hope a hero does show up at this rate..._

**Atsuhiro, I need you to be our lookout. The remaining heroes won't approach Tartarus directly, they'll most likely move through the surrounding forest. In case I finish late, you're our first line of defence.**

_Of course, Tomura. I have to stay focused. _And so, Compress waited.

* * *

Izuku checked his phone again.

**12:55 - Villain known as 'Gigantomachia' sighted in at least 4 different prefectures across Japan. Update pending.**

Blackwhip carried him through the dark forest at lightning speed.

**_13:07 - Tartarus security disabled._**

This was so tightly orchestrated.

_**13:15 - Shinsou**_

_**sorry midoriya  
they took eri  
i tried**_

_DAMMIT! How did I let this happen!?_

"Oho? You're early, Deku!"

Caught off-guard, Izuku barely avoided being skewered by a large metal rod, appearing to have materialised out of nothing.

"I know that voice! Mr Compress, show yourself!"

A slow applause sounded from above, Izuku's head whirling to meet it. "Aww, you remember me! I can only apologise we have to meet again under such circumstances..." he finished, giving a bow.

"I don't have _time _for this! Out of my way!" the young hero roared, a volley of Delaware Smashes bringing the trees before him down, Compress bouncing nimbly between the falling behemoths.

"My, my, so angry! Whatever could have irritated you so?"

Lightning coursed around Izuku, his green features taking on a bluish hue. His fist clenched reflexively as he spoke. "Where is Eri?"

"Eri?" he feigned unfamiliarity, tapping a finger to his chin, "Oh, why yes of course! Now, if I do remember correctly-"

"Where IS she!?"

Compress flinched. Slowly, a wicked smile crept behind his mask. "Now, now, boy. Would All Might yell like that?"

Before he had time to process what had happened, Compress was sent sprawling to the floor, his mask lying shattered, his nose broken and blood running down his face. Izuku stood deathly still before him, fist still raised. "GAH!? How-"

"Don't say his name."

The words barely registered with Atsuhiro before Deku's motion blurred once more and the magician's world went black, succumbing to unconsciousness.

Izuku took a moment to breathe. _All Might... If he were here, what would he do..._

He briefly thought about notifying his classmates, but almost instantly pressed the thought to the back of his mind. _No, I couldn't. Not anymore. _A maelstrom of ideas and strategies swirled around in his head, finally settling on his course of action.

_All Might would save Eri, no matter what. **I'll **save Eri, no matter what._

* * *

All For One marched brazenly ahead, a lively quality to his usually subdued gait. Shigaraki trailed behind slightly, worry evident in his gaze lying anywhere but forward. Sensing this, his master attempted to break him out of his thoughts.

"I trust you've done the League proud, Tomura?"

He hesitated, unsure how to respond. "Things have been rough. Or, they were."

The older man hummed. "I assume there's more to this little scheme of yours than a mere prison break?"

Shigaraki perked up. "You'll see. We've got... a gift, I guess you could say." All For One's malicious chuckle rattled his clearly frailer, yet still imposing physique.

Eri had decided to sit, waiting for Chisaki to answer. He couldn't hurt her anymore. He seemed so much more... alone, now, than he'd ever been before.

_You could have just come back to me, Eri. You could have just come back, and no one would've died._  
_It's all your fault, Eri._  
_You did this to me. You're cursed._

Initially, Chisaki's outburst consisted of nothing but similar statements. Over time, he outwardly mellowed to his victim's presence. The anger, the failure, and everything in between still ate him up, seeing her conversing so openly with him. Eventually he relented.

"No, I'm not okay. I've been in prison for two years." The irony of his statement hit him immediately. "Go. Shigaraki will be waiting."

The girl moved to rub her eyes, forgetting her restraints. She'd never cried in his care. _Weakness. _Chisaki could've sworn he heard her mumble something about Deku, but brushed the notion off. He was furious enough, he didn't need reminded of the one who took _everything_ from him.

"Ah, so this is your gift, is it?"

Eri yelped in surprise, scrambling to her feet and cowering away from the new presence. Chisaki's face resigned to pure horror.

"Yeah. Meet Eri." Shigaraki muttered, lifting an arm in her direction.

"Her Quirk?" The elder quizzed, towering over Eri.

"Rewind. Returns living things to previous states. Think you know why we picked her."

All For One grew still, an ear-to-ear grin manifesting itself. The man broke down with laughter, throwing his arms wide and cackling wildly. Composing himself, he spoke, a crazed expression forming on his lower face.

"Yes, I believe I do, Tomura. You've done a fine job indeed."

* * *

_AN: This is progressing a tad slower than I'd envisioned to be honest, but not in a bad way. Or, I suppose I'll leave that for you to decide~_


	4. Absence and the Heart

Izuku raced forward, heart threatening to explode in his chest, breath never quite leaving his throat. The League was planning something, and from the looks of things, it may be something Hero Society was totally unprepared for. Finally Tartarus came into view, the tears slowly pooling in Izuku's eyes spilling over once he caught sight of Eri. She was trembling, kneeling by the entrance with hands behind her back. Her eyes seemed permanently stained red and puffy, her eyelids heavy. By this point, the sky had clouded over, rain falling like post-nuclear debris.

"ERI!" The young hero dashed towards her, arms outstretched. "Going somewhere?" A leg caught his chest, winding him instantly and sending him reeling backwards.

Returning to his feet, Izuku's head whipped upwards to meet his attacker. Shigaraki stood tall. "You're so predictable, Midoriya." The words bounced off Izuku's psyche, unable to penetrate the mist obscuring his rationality. _Gotta save Eri, gotta save Eri, gotta save Eri..._

The boy rushed forward again, only to be quickly repelled by his assailant once more. "How are you-"

A cackle sliced through the question, Shigaraki's laugh catching in his throat. "So fast? So strong? Surely you didn't expect me to sit around twiddling my thumbs this whole time?" Again, his hoarse chortling made his frame convulse. "Let's just say the Doctor made some... improvements, here and there. But you? You haven't improved at all. You're as weak as ever."

"Shut up. Just give her back!"

"Very witty, Midoriya." The ashen-faced villain wildly threw his palm downwards, a thorny void snaking across the ground with alarming speed. Izuku swiftly analysed the decay's movement, propelling himself into the air just as it reached him. "Too slow!" The decay suddenly rose up, somehow continuing its path through mid-air.

"Wha-?"

The entropy came dangerously close to wrapping around Izuku's ankle were it not for a well-timed kick, the air pressure throwing him to safety. His body flipped overhead before crashing unceremoniously to the floor shoulder first, arm bending back at an unnatural angle. Shigaraki's smile grew inhumanly large, resting cheek-to-cheek. "Why did I expect better from you?" he started, sauntering over to Izuku's trembling body, "Everything wrong with this world, everything wrong with _you_. It all started with him. With All Might. Doesn't have to be this way, y'know." His hand extended down to the broken hero in training.

"No. I'd never join you!"

"Hm. Thought you'd say that." His smile faltered, hand retracting. Just as Izuku went to stand once more, ignoring the searing pain in his shoulder, Shigaraki's offer of peace returned to backhand his fallen enemy. Eri finally broke, yelling a shrill "STOP!"

She wilted as her kidnapper turned with a sick grin plastered on his face. "...please..." His eyes held a frenzied euphoria that chilled her very blood. "There it is."

Izuku's shock wore off, tilting his head to the sky. An odd shape hung in the air, tall and with malformed facial features. It hit All Might's protege all at once. "All For One!? It can't be!"

All the bravado and menace Shigaraki exuded until that point seemed to recede upon the utterance of his mentor's name. All For One descended from above, landing silently. "Oh, but it can, my boy. Tell me; Do you think she'll scream, Deku?"

The hero lay still, refusing to rise to provocation again.

All Might's arch-nemesis reached down to Eri, his fingers digging into her neck. Izuku flinched, but stayed for fear of the consequences. Eri's breath hitched, heartbeat slowing. Shigaraki visibly twitched, looking away and scratching feverishly at his own neck.

"Do you think she'll scream," All For One taunted, lifting Eri off of the ground, her legs kicking to keep contact, "...when I tear her limb from limb, boy?"

Viridescent eyes widened. In his old age, the infamous tyrant was unable to avoid the flying punch Izuku delivered. His grip upon Eri remained steadfast however, and a gust of pressurised wind sent his aggressor through the wall of his prior imprisonment. His clutch was released, dropping Eri harshly to the floor. "Tomura. We needn't stay any longer."

Izuku's emerald eyes saw only red as he swept the architecture off his form. "You... you won't... get away!"

"I beg to differ." Shigaraki loosely threw a piece of paper from his pocket, watching it flutter to the ground in the breeze.

A viscous, black portal appeared behind the three. Eri, nerves on the verge of breaking, could only pray Deku was lucid enough to hear her whisper, nigh-inaudible.

"I'll be ok..."

Shigaraki subconsciously reached for his neck again. "Doesn't have to be this way, Izuku."

The portal swallowed all three before being sliced in half a fraction of a second too late by the swipe of a familiar leg. Tenya landed hard, lifting the dropped page and cursing himself momentarily, before sharply turning his attention toward his once friend. "Midoriya."

Izuku cringed. _I tried to keep them out of this!_

Ingenium's helmet rendered his expression unreadable. He marched to the wreckage where his classmate lay, a permeable frustration present in each step. He paused, removing his helmet before offering a hand to Izuku. The boy lifted himself from the ruins, ignoring the offer for help. "I'm fine, Iida."

The class rep sighed, placing his outstretched glove upon Izuku's forehead, displaying the dried blood that stuck there. "You should have asked for help."

"I said-"

"I know what you said. You've been acting strange recently. Tell me, what's wrong?"

Izuku's hesitation spoke louder than his words possibly could've. His friend grew more impatient with each flippant assurance that _he was fine_.

"Deku?"

_No, not now..._

Ochaco tread tentatively, uncertain whether or not she really wanted to see him again. It was hard, to be ignored, to be thrown away. _He abandoned us._ Yet, here he was, bloodied, dazed and furious beyond recognition. _Why won't he let us in?_

Izuku turned slowly, uncertain whether Ochaco should see him like this. He was downright pitiable in this state. _They'll finally see it. I'm worthless. I don't deserve their attention. I should just-_

Ochaco's embrace snapped him back to reality. It was over as soon as it began, the ferocity in her eyes contrasting the tenderness of her touch. "Where have you been? You haven't been to class since All Might passed! It's been hard on all of us, but you, you, you..." She fought her overflowing tear ducts, the unbearable weight of her thoughts crushing her. "...you just _left_, without a word to any of us..."

"I..."

"You're _NOT _fine!"

Her outburst was the last straw. His eyes clouded over, his mind following suit. _No. I'm not._ He broke down, grief overcoming his drive to stay strong. She sobbed, the sight of her idol worn down and tearing himself apart too much to bear. Tenya stood impassively, his expression grim. Time passed, the three inching closer.

"We saw what you did to Mr Compress."

"Is... is he...?"

"Alive and arrested, yes, but requiring treatment. You're scaring us, Midoriya. All of us."

"You're not a burden, or whatever you're thinking, Deku. Please, just talk to us."

Deku couldn't quite vocalise everything in his mind. Most of the time, he didn't understand it himself. His classmates, his friends, shared yet another hug, coming together for the first time in a year.

And so it stayed for a while.

* * *

_AN: Trauma is something I want to make sure I get right. Eri, Izuku, even Shigaraki - they're all people, and people struggle. Sorry the story so far's been such a downer, but it doesn't get a whole lot cheerier unfortunately~_


	5. Tears Lost to Rain

It had been late into the second year. Izuku was, as always, spending his time after class trying to balance taking care of Eri and his sickly mentor. The diagnosis came at the tail end of the year: Cancer. The lingering effects of One For All on a weak and unprepared body such as All Might's were not to be taken lightly. Eri had sat down in the corner, experimenting with an abacus. Toshinori's breath seemed to thin with each day. _It's all my fault_

Without provocation, his hand violently clutched his chest, eyes wide. Izuku took action quickly, screaming for a nurse. His hand grasped fervently for Toshinori's slightly too forcefully. _It's all my fault._

"Are you alright? All Might! It's ok, it's ok, it's ok, it's-" the lump in his throat could no longer be ignored. Eri tugged at his outfit, eyes darting between the two. _It's all my fault._

There was nothing that could be done. His condition had deteriorated so significantly that even had he survived the heart attack, the cancer would've taken the Symbol of Peace soon after. _It's all my fault._

His face appeared in Izuku's mind every waking second. His mouth, agape enough to indicate he was trying to say something, but the words couldn't form. His eyes, afraid and desperate. His hand, cold and shaking. The day after, UA students were informed. An obituary was published, stating the mythical hero had sacrificed himself for civilians in need. The day after, a secret funeral was held, only the select few who knew of the secret of One For All attending. _It's all my fault._

* * *

"Deku? Deku, can you hear me?"

Izuku jolted back to lucidity. A glance around told him he was back in his room, where he'd spent many a night alone, ruminating on every bad decision, every misstep, every letdown he'd incurred upon the man who gave him hope. The man who gave him a future.

Ochaco let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. It was clear now, being face-to-face with Deku, that he was a changed man. Something deeper than just the loss of his mentor troubled him. It was second year when the two finally admitted there was something between them, and it was the beginning of third year, shortly after All Might's death, that Ochaco could take it no more. Izuku had grown distant in that time, always finding a convenient reason to miss a date or skip class. Soon, it became every date. Every class. She still loved him. He still loved her. It took months of building up the courage to admit to him that she couldn't be there for him if he wouldn't let her in. His reply deftly crushed any hope of this resolving without tears.

**04:06 - Deku**

**its ok  
im used to it**

And just like that, he vanished for a year.

"Y-yeah. Sorry, Uraraka. I'm just... thinking."

It was her turn to be pulled out of her thoughts.

"Maybe you've done enough thinking. You can't expect to carry the world alone, y'know."

He let out an exasperated chuckle, "That's my job." _Wait. Don't say anything about All Might. _"Uhh, where's Iida?"

She played with a thread hanging from her hero costume. Her financial woes still meant repairs were out of the question a majority of the time, though finally being able to serve as a fully-fledged hero part-time eased the burden. "He left to grab something for us to eat. You're..." She toyed with the words, attempting to phrase her observations of his obviously declining health tactfully, "...you're thinner than I remember."

On cue, the successor's stomach growled. "I've been busy, I guess. Time flies, huh?" He placed a hand on the back of his head and gave a plastic grin.

"Yeah. It does." She turned away, seeing through his flimsy veil. _I can't even comfort Uraraka. She doesn't believe anything I say. What am I doing? What's WRONG with me!?_

The few minutes Tenya took to return were stretched to unbearable lengths by the thick, heavy silence. "Sorry for the wait, you two."

Ochaco's expression changed dramatically the moment Iida swung the door open, masking the anguish it held before. "Let me help you with that, Iida! I'll pay you back soon, I just need-"

His angular arm movements somewhat resembled him waving her off. "As class representative, it's my duty to take care of class 3-A, is it not?"

_They're trying so hard for me. I'm so USELESS, it's obvious Uraraka and Iida are only doing this to-_

"Midoriya. Sorry to ruin the mood, but Shigaraki dropped this." Tenya handed a sheet of paper to his contemporary, upon which an address was scrawled in nigh-illegible writing. "I don't know exactly where this is, but I believe it safe to say that's where we should head next."

"We should call for backup first, right?"

Ochaco and Tenya shared an uneasy glance. She stepped forward, wringing her hands. "We're really the only heroes free. Most of Japan came under attack early today and there hasn't been an update in hours, so the pros can't help."

"Us students, too, are in limited numbers. Some are assisting in the mainland, but a good amount were injured when the League of Villains captured Eri."

Izuku's head dropped at her name. _Eri... I let you down. I let everyone down. I should've been there, not sulking in my room. What kind of hero am I? _Brushing aside his intrusive inimical thoughts, he stood, a steely determination sharpening his facial features. "We don't really have time to sit around. Is there anyone from our class helping out who can leave their post?"

Tenya stroked his chin as he pondered. "Todoroki may be at an essential post, but we could certainly ask?"

Ochaco shook her head. "We shouldn't force anything though. If they've called that many heroes up, the situation'll be really serious."

Izuku eyed his phone, ignoring the flood of notifications appearing at the top of the screen. _Maybe he can help._

**Kacchan**

* * *

Shigaraki stepped out from the portal, the skin around his throat growing red with irritation. _Jin and Gigantomachia should keep the pros busy just long enough._

Dabi, Spinner, Toga and Compress each sat separately around the warehouse, anxiety picking at them. The ghostly visage of All For One clearly caught them all by surprise.

"So he's really back..." Dabi's involuntary response voiced what was on their minds, otherwise all completely stunned.

"I must thank you for staying with Tomura, and for continuing on even in my absence," the spectre began, having donned a replacement suit and an upgraded, sturdier mask. "Your rewards come shortly. For now, into position." Obeying in lock-step, Compress made his way to the upper railings. _A timely save from Toga is the only reason I'm here. For Tomura, for All For One, and for myself, I must do better._

Dabi hid behind one of the many crates, poised to strike. _It all comes down to this, huh? The world needs a wake-up call, far as I'm concerned._

Toga acrobatically positioned herself above the entrance, needles primed and ready. _Once this is all over, I can do whatever I want! I can be whoever I wanna be..._

Spinner lay a number of caltrops at the entryway before stationing himself amidst an array of obstructions. _This is our chance to rid the world of false heroes. Everything will be set right._

Eri shivered, her wrists having numbed to the scraping metal. _Please be okay, Deku. Please be okay..._

* * *

_AN: Apologies for the slow build. Things should pick up in the following chapters, promise. I'm always looking for feedback, so don't be shy~_


	6. Declaration of War

The sky was black and cloudless. The cold night air whistled softly with the breeze. Shoto made a habit of sitting outside on nights like these, be it while training or just for peace of mind. This night was different.

"Thanks again for helping us, Todoroki," Izuku's voice wavered, "It's nice, for you to have our backs."

Ochaco and Tenya nodded in unison, each flashing him a hearty smile. It hit him all too suddenly, _these are my friends. I'm not alone anymore._

"Thank you," he settled for a basic acknowledgement, afraid anything more would have him say too much, "Bakugo hasn't arrived yet."

"Should we really wait any longer? Who knows what they're up to?" The gravity heroine argued, her eyes seeming to count the seconds until their departure.

"Alright. It was worth a shot." Izuku stood, taking another look at the address Shigaraki had left. _A warehouse, not too far from here. Probably a trap, but what better lead do we have? _"I'll enter first, alone. Once the coast is clear, we get to work. Uraraka, check the upper levels. Iida, you check for traps. Todoroki, guard the entrance in case of an ambush. I'll deal with Shigaraki. Mr Compress was arrested and Twice and Gigantomachia are out in the mainland. That leaves only Shigaraki, Dabi, Spinner, Toga and All For One we have to be on the lookout for. Everyone got that?"

"Got it!" his classmates called in sync, each preparing for the long night ahead.

* * *

Shigaraki drummed his fingers on the top of a crate, growing increasingly impatient. "At this rate, Jin will have already dealt with the pros by the time he arrives."

"Now, now Tomura. Midoriya is most likely gathering his forces. He will arrive soon."

Almost on cue, the heavy door scraped open to reveal the emerald successor to All Might. "Shigaraki!"

"Hmph, Midoriya. Long time no see."

"Not long enough. Hand Eri over!"

Shigaraki cast his gaze to the top of the tall doorway, giving a subtle nod to Toga. Her toothy grin became wider, her eyes filled with lunacy. She dropped silently, landing upon Deku's shoulders and driving her knife toward his chest. A grunt of shock exited him as he only barely managed to catch the blade before it pierced him. Struggling for a moment, she threw her weight forward, causing them both to fall into the surreptitiously placed caltrops.

Dabi turned the corner, hand engulfed in cerulean flames. "Ash to ash. Move, Toga!"

A blue inferno billowed forth, seeming to swallow the air itself. Himiko dashed nimbly away, savouring the view of an injured Izuku. A grand wall of ice obstructed the incoming hit, incinerating as fast as it formed. "Hmph. Plan B."

"Midoriya, are you alright?" Shoto's voice rang out, his own fire quickly burning away the spikes that lay before him.

"Y-yeah, just surprised is all."

"Oh, you'll be surprised alright kid!"

Spinner flailed his sword wildly at the two heroes, only to be intercepted by a kick from Tenya. Pushing away from the villain, the class rep stood back to back with the others. "I believe it's safe to say our plan has been ruined. I suggest a divide and conquer strategy."

Izuku and Shoto nodded silently at the proposal. Shoto shot another wave of ice at Dabi who swiftly carbonised the frozen tidal wave. Izuku dashed at Toga, sending a bullet of air at the wall behind her before sending the shapeshifter through the newly created hole with a hefty kick. "Uraraka! Take care of Toga!"

* * *

Himiko rolled backwards, attempting to move with the momentum of the kick to soften the blow. She finally stopped, coming face to face with Ochaco. Beaming madly, she stood once more, taking no note of the cuts and scrapes she had acquired.

"Heheh... Ochaco, Ochaco, Ochaco..."

The blond looked completely unstable, rocking back and forth while gibbering incoherently. _She needs help. No one should be reduced to this._

"Just surrender so I don't have to hurt you, Toga!"

Uravity checked her arm, noticing a small slit on her bicep that hadn't been there before.

"Aww, how sweet of you. Stuff like that," Toga licked the edge of her knife and began to deform, her face transfiguring into that of Ochaco's own, "...is why I wanna be just, like, YOU!"

* * *

Tenya tackled Spinner, driving him forward despite the gecko villain's resistance. The two crashed into a wall, the armoured hero recoiling to deliver a devastating kick to his foe. Spinner, realising he couldn't dodge such a high-speed assault at close range, opted instead for a parting stab into Tenya's shoulder. Both parties' cries were drowned out by the crumbling of the wall, giving to the force of the attack.

Shuichi tumbled, sputtering virulently. The dust that was yet to settle very nearly obscured the view of Ingenium's crashing heel, the Stain supporter rolling just out of range.

Digging his sword into the ground for support, Spinner alternated between coughing and chuckling. _Kid might've concussed me. Gotta end this soon. _"Heard Stain was a fan of yours."

"And I see you're a fan of his."

Spinner grimaced. "Touché. Gotta admit though, he knew what he was talking about."

Tenya gritted his teeth, picturing the serial killer's attack on Native. "I will admit no such thing!"

His reptilian enemy shrugged indifferently. "Guess that explains how he knew you weren't a real hero." His elongated mouth curved into a smirk, his scales seeming to breathe with excitement. "And you never will be."

* * *

Dabi looked thoughtful for a moment, before bursting a hole in the wall behind himself and vanishing out back. Shoto glanced around briefly, verifying his teammates all had a handle of the situation before giving chase, creating a path of ice to slide along. The moment he reached the newly cindered hole, a vast sea of flames surged forth, the bone-crunching sound of the explosion almost deafening him. Anticipating such an attack, Shoto countered with a rotating circle of fire, attempting to redirect the attack. Dabi's flames began to climb over and around the shield in defiance of the motion, causing the heterochromic to slide backwards to avoid certain death. Despite gaining distance from the attack, the temperature still managed to tatter parts of both combatants' outfits.

"Smooth moves." Dabi's condescending, dismissive tone irked Shoto, though he refused to show it. The villain wouldn't even look him in the eye, opting to check the extent of the damage to his costume.

"Wish I could say the same for you."

"Ooh, good one. Who doesn't love a little sibling rivalry?"

"Sibli- What are you talking about?"

Dabi's face contorted in what seemed to be surprise, rapidly replaced by a malevolent grin, his eyes raising to meet Shoto's gaze.

"Ah, let that one slip, didn't I? Nice to see you again, Shoto. It's me, Touya."

_No... no, no, no, he's lying._ "Touya is dead."

The walking corpse burst into uncontrollable laughter. The stitches adorning his jaw threatened to split with each guffaw. "Ouch. I know I don't look my best right now, but have a little respect. It's true, Shoto, whether you believe it or not."

The skin on Touya's palm burned off slowly, piece by piece, as the embers raged in his hand. "Don't worry. I'll send dad straight to Hell with you!"

* * *

_AN: Just as things are picking up in pace, I'm afraid I might not be able to continue with daily updates. Such cruel irony. Weekly at worst, but most likely a new chapter will be out every few days or so. The suspense will be killer~_


	7. Lust for Revenge

The sheen of deadly intent whizzed by, Tenya catching his reflection losing a hair or two to the serrated edge. He threw a wild hay-maker, connecting with nothing but empty air as Spinner leapt gracefully out of harm's way.

"For a speedster, you're pitifully slow."

"Save your breath, villain."

The engines sprouting from Tenya's legs sprung to life once more, thrusting him forward at a break-neck pace. Spinner threw his blade up to take the brunt of the impact, realising the threat his opponent posed. The air itself was sliced as the younger Ingenium dashed by several times, throwing a punch or kick each time he passed.

"Dammit kid," Spinner cursed through teeth gritted with force that threatened to shatter them, the mounting pressure from each successive attack beginning to disconcert him, "just, stay, STILL!"

With a mighty swing, the katana cut into Tenya's armoured abdomen, interrupting his onslaught with a direct hit.

"Not so jittery now, are ya!?"

Spinner's battle-crazed attitude was beginning to wear thin on the turbo hero. Refusing to allow his opponent to draw blood lest his overconfidence grow even more unbearable, Iida pulled the fanatic in closer before reeling back and delivering a hardy headbutt. Spinner fell to one knee, placing a palm to the ground before stabilising.

"ENOUGH ALREADY! I've heard just about enough of your prattling, you sycophant!" Tenya walked slowly to his staggering adversary, both sides' composure totally lost, "You know nothing of what it means to fight for the sake of others, you only fight to satisfy your own indulgent desires!" Before Spinner had regained his equilibrium, he was met with another mighty jab, lurching backwards with the hit. _Where the hell did this come from!? The kid's totally different!_

"You joined the League of Villains merely out of admiration for Stain, correct? You're nothing but a pathetic imitation of a homicidal maniac!"

With that, a glint in Spinner's eye snapped Tenya out of his trance. "Imitation, huh? Funny you should say that, Re-Run. Who was it who did your brother in, again? How history repeats itself!"

"I keep the legacy of my brother's efforts as a hero alive out of respect! You're nothing but a xerox of a killer!"

"Is that so? You'd think respecting a legacy would mean learning from their mistakes."

The lizard pulled a nigh-invisible string, coated in some sort of camouflage Iida suspected, driving a rotary blade into the enraged student's back. It made short work of his armour, carving into his spine and spilling his blood. He pulled forward with a scream of agony, battling to stay on his feet. Dropping to his knees, the world began to spin.

Spinner swung his leg forward, boot meeting Iida's chin, causing him to sprawl backwards, driving the weapon further into his flesh, eliciting yet another cry of pain. Tenya rolled onto his stomach, mind racing.

"Pathetic. I'm sure your brother is _very_ proud of you. You're so easy to rile up, you know that?"

Shuichi drove the tip of his katana through his enemy's shoulder, pinning him to the ground. He drove his heel into Iida's head, grinding it into the the cold, hard dirt.

"You're gonna die, mini-me. Any last words for brother dearest?"

Tenya struggled momentarily, the feeling in his left arm slowly dissipating to the steel embedded in it. _Have to... have to distract him... _"...would...Stain, be proud of you, Iguchi?"

"Ha! Guess that blood loss has already got you a little loopy! Of course he would be, can you say the same for your brother?"

"Grr... Perhaps, not... but..." Tenya fiddled with the joints of his upper armour using his free arm, loosening the plating.

"But what? The suspense is killing me!"

"...but, you should, check your weaponry..."

"Nice try kid, but I-"

Iida's armour detached, falling apart. The blade lodged in his back came loose as he shifted awkwardly onto his side, his pinned shoulder rising at a sickening angle. Spinner's eyes widened as realisation hit him. Acting swiftly, he ducked, only for his legs to be kicked out from under him. The spinning saw-blade was retracted back across the attached string, launching directly into Spinner's hand. Tenya carefully removed the sabre from his now completely disabled appendage, standing in spite of his grievous injuries.

Shuichi kneeled, reduced to tears from the pain. His eyes, frantic and searching, raised just in time to see Iida's leg swinging at him with full force.

"Recipro Turbo!"

The moment the blow connected, Spinner's cries went silent, instantly knocked out. Grappling with unconsciousness himself, Tenya settled for a moment before driving himself single-mindedly back towards the warehouse. _Got to... help... the others..._

* * *

_AN: Bit of a shorter chapter this time, hope you don't mind, dear readers. Next chapter or two may be similar in length, so apologies in advance if they're a tad small for your tastes. With that said, the coming chapters I hope to make as action-packed as this, so do stay tuned~_


	8. Metamorphosis

Ochaco pressed her fingers together, pinky to thumb, index to ring et cetera, small pieces of debris beginning to float diligently around her.

"Anything you can do~" Toga's melodic voice hung in the air as she mimicked Uravity with the same result.

_So she can copy my Quirk, too. Must be something she can't copy..._

The two hopped backwards in perfect sync, Uraraka activating a module on her gauntlet that swiftly blew a gust of air forward, carrying the debris with it. Himiko followed suit, formerly unaware of this new application. The pieces of dirt and broken concrete flew forward, the gravity hero and her impostor releasing activation simultaneously. Each and every improvised projectile clashed with a counterpart in mid-air, neither combatant landing so much as a scratch on the other.

"Cool new toy! Works out great for me." Toga had begun to imitate Ochaco's voice now, unnerving the original greatly. Uraraka glanced back to the warehouse. _Will everyone else be alright? No, gotta stay focused, they'll be fine. _When she looked back, Toga had vanished.

"Wha-?"

"Behind you!"

Suppressing her internal panic, Ochaco pivoted and prepared to leap away at a moment's notice, only to find no one there. Her arm sustained yet another cut, the ground below staining red. Toga acrobatically hand-sprung backwards after her attack, avoiding Ochaco's reprisal.

"Why are you doing this, Toga? Shigaraki and All For One are just using you!" The hero in training's voice seethed, clutching her arm white-knuckled in an attempt to halt the bleeding.

The polymorph considered the statement for a fraction of a second, before donning her trademark psychopathic grin, looking decidedly out of place on Ochaco's face. "I don't care about that, silly! I just wanted to see my favourite people in the world, you and Izuku!"

Toga's facsimile of Ochaco's face suddenly began to droop, noticeably greying. She pouted, before casting a predatory look at her reference. "Not enough blood. I'll just have to get some more!"

She suddenly rushed forward, invigorated and panting heavily, raising her dried blade once more. Uraraka flinched before readying herself. _I've dealt with this before. Just focus._

Picturing her first bout with Toga, she traced her steps.

_Sidestep the lunge. _The reddened blade pierced thin air.

_Hand on weapon hand, other hand on the back of the neck. _The knife was loosened from the villain's grasp.

_Twist, and takedown!_ She crashed to the ground with a thud. "AGH! How'd you-?"

"Alright, now surrender!" _I did it! Now to restrain her and go help Deku and the others._

Toga's boisterous cackle startled Ochaco. "Surrender? Just when it's getting fun?"

She began to buck and struggle with impressive strength for her small frame, her student parallel struggling to keep her pinned. Just as Uraraka was regaining control of the situation, Himiko dug a second dagger out of the deteriorating liquid forming her disguise and planted it into her enemy's thigh. She briefly delighted in Ochaco's pained shriek before removing the blade and kicking her off. Both parties rolled away and stood, Toga rejuvenating her concealment.

* * *

Tenya staggered closer, growing weary. _Is... is that...?_

What appeared to be _two Urarakas_ stood before him. He hesitated, deciding to verify this wasn't a product of blood loss.

"...Ura-URK!" His coughing fit produced yet more blood from his mouth and alerted the clones. One stood knees close together, hands clasped. The other, stance wide and brow furrowed. Both perked up upon seeing his, surely sorry, state.

"IIDA!" They screamed in unison, casting each other a brief spiteful, and somewhat confused, glance.

"Are you alright? What happened?" The first cried, reaching a hand toward him.

"Uraraka? Is one of you...?"

"Yeah, Toga attacked me!" The second one called, pointing a finger accusingly to the first, who looked almost comically affronted. "What do you mean? YOU'RE Toga!"

The two began to bicker back and forth, the quarrel starting to split Tenya's head. "S-Stop...!"

The two obeyed, casting a dual quizzical look his way.

"If we... just wait... her time limit, will run out..." The words were difficult to even say, each syllable a shard of glass in his throat.

"If we wait too long," The first began sheepishly, swiftly interrupted by the second, "You could bleed out! You need help!"

He attempted to console them, but his words caught, legs beginning to shake. _I hate to admit it... but they're right... this can't wait. **I** can't wait. How can I figure out who's who...?_

"Ask us a question only the real Uraraka would know!"

Tenya didn't catch which of the two had made the suggestion, but he was in no state to argue.

"...what is Uraraka's birthday?"

"December 27th!"

Totally in sync. _Dammit. Need something more obscure._

"Wh-ARGH!" His arm felt as though it could detach at the joint, hanging lifelessly by his side. The Ochacos each donned a grimace.

He tried again, carefully aligning his body as to not provoke another shooting pain. "What is Uraraka's favourite food?"

"Mochi, easy!"

The two gave an identical incredulous look to one another. _This is getting ridiculous, how would Toga even know that!? Think, think!_

The heat from Tenya's arm gnawed at his thoughts. _How much longer do I have? If I collapse now, what will happen to Uraraka? _He pushed those thoughts aside, searching instead for a suitable question.

"Uraraka. Why is it you continue your hero studies?"

The first hesitated, drawing a finger to her chin. The second was initially quiet, but eventually offered an explanation. "...money?"

Tenya's light chuckle tore at his vocal chords. "That's why you started on the hero course. I asked why you continue your path."

The same Uraraka lit up, before her blush entirely reddened her face. "Um... to..." she pressed her index fingers together, shifting in place and seemingly wishing for the universe to be deleted in that moment. The other couldn't hide the growing irritation in her eyes. "To... to prove that I can be a hero on my own! I can't just stay in Deku's shadow forever!" Her enthusiasm curbed upon realising she had said those words aloud.

Iida turned his attention towards the other, leaving Ochaco to fan herself wildly. "Well, Toga?"

The disguise melted away, Toga's frustrated scowl slowly dissolving into a relaxed smile. "One day, I'll be the real Ochaco! But for now," she unsheathed her knife and widened her stance, "I'll just have to bleed you both!"

She blitzed forward, inches away from the two. Broken out of her stupor, Ochaco briskly managed to disarm her berserk opponent before kicking her skywards, Quirk preventing Himiko's fall. Upon reaching roughly 25 feet in the air, Toga's ascension stopped, leaving her to idly hover.

"Asteroid Impact!"

The floating villain began to accelerate towards the ground, beside herself as she scanned for a way to break her fall. Uraraka levitated upwards, landing a spinning boot just as Toga passed her, upside down and wrought with surprise. The impact as she hit the ground was enough to knock her unconscious.

"Iida, are you alright?"

Ochaco landed gracefully, deactivating her Quirk.

"Quite. Go, help the others. I won't be... much help, as I am."

She opened her mouth to protest, but yielded. "Alright. If we don't get back in 5 minutes, you call an ambulance or I'll make you need one myself!"

"Heh. Yes, though I'm not sure any such emergency service would be available."

She looked up at him, determined, before giving a nod and running off to help their friends. Iida released the coughing fit he had been fighting to hold, wiping the blood from his lip.

* * *

_AN: The chapter titles have mostly been improvised, with the exceptions of chapters 7, 8 and the upcoming 9. For some reason, I had planned those titles from the beginning. The chapter content I knew from the beginning too, I assure you~_


	9. Dust to Dust

The heat was unbearable. Every time a new cobalt eruption came his way, Shoto thought it his last. Time after time, wave after wave, his body was paradoxically frostbitten by the walls of ice he created, yet simultaneously conflagrated.

"What's wrong Shoto? You can take it, can't you? You must be used to being burnt by now!"

It took every ounce of willpower the half-and-half hero had to restrain himself.

"Enough, Dabi. You won't get a reaction from me."

"C'mon, we don't need to use villain names, you're family." The villain held a dull sort of venom in his voice, sounding completely disinterested yet every word making Shoto want nothing more than to strangle him. _Don't let him get to you. He's lying. He has to be._

"Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna put dear old dad six feet under, then I'll bury the rest of our worthless, enabling family with him."

The bluntness of the statement sent chills down Shoto's spine. "...they weren't enablers. You don't know that!"

Touya scoffed. "You just don't get it. I don't even know why you're defending them. Whatever."

With a halfhearted wave of his hand, Dabi sent another searing azure wave towards Shoto, the latter only barely reacting in time to block the attack. _All I've gotta do is wear him out. _The flames did not relent.

"Think that's enough bonding time for one day. See you on the other side."

The stream of fire required the younger Todoroki to constantly replenish the frozen barrier separating him from incineration. Every muscle in Shoto's body was tensed, his head splitting from sheer concentration. Dabi's distorted visage through the heat haze gave the impression of putting in no effort at all, hand lazily outstretched with palm facing his brother. A thin sheet of rime began to form across Shoto's face. _Can't keep this up forever..._

A blue ring of fire encircled the two, sealing any chance of escape, smoke rising imperceptibly into the night air. The pyres flickered and danced in the wind, their violent beauty somewhat entrancing.

Slamming a palm to the ground, Shoto created an expanding glacier in an attempt to calm the raging blaze. The ice raced outwards, advancing ever so slightly faster than it was consumed. For the first time since the skirmish began, Touya's face showed hints of concern. He hopped backwards, calling off his assault before quickly throwing out a vast, rippling burst. The growing ice was consumed and destroyed, the flames petering out and a quiet stillness overtaking the battlefield.

Just as Touya stopped to catch his breath, orange flames surged forth, forcing him to leap aside for fear of overexerting himself. _He's no joke. Can't screw around here._

Shoto stood, arms splayed, the left side of his body alight. "You can surrender now, or I can show you what Endea-... what dad has taught me!"

Touya blinked. A smirk began to tug at the corner of his lips. "How're Natsuo and Fuyumi?"

"If you really were Touya, you wouldn't care. You abandoned us."

"Abandoned? Tough talk coming from the guy who thought I died!" Dabi became gradually more animated as he rambled, "And now you wanna get all buddy-buddy with the _hero_ who made us miserable?" He stopped, inhaling deeply and closing his eyes, chin angled skywards. "They'd be, what, 20 and 25 now?"

"Natsuo is 21." Touya's eyes shot open.

"And you?"

"18."

"Time flies, huh?" He took a long look at his brother. "I'll be sure to visit your grave, Shoto."

The siblings each drew an arm back and fired blazing streams forth, clashing in mid-air. Blue began to eat orange, seeming to literally feed off of the opposing heat source. The air grew oppressively warm, the deep wailing of the warring fires shattering the prior tranquil silence.

Shoto gritted his teeth and increased the output of his attack, seemingly to no avail. _His stream doesn't feel particularly forceful. Something's different between our abilities._

Dabi followed suit, causing the flamethrower to take on the shape of a veritable tsunami. It was Shoto's turn to take a deep breath. Ice formed around the young hero's body, creating a sort of makeshift armour. Slowly, with purpose, he marched forward meeting his brother's hate-fuelled bombardment head on.

The initial impact was deafening. The warmth failed to reach him under the thick sub-zero protection, though it required total focus to maintain. He walked, pushing through. Dabi did not relent.

The skin began to blister and burn on Touya's palm as he caught his second wind. The tidal wave grew in size yet again as it was powered up further. The armour shielding Shoto melted faster and faster, requiring more and more effort to keep up. Frost was starting to coat the lungs of the youngest Todoroki, his breathing increasingly laboured. _Can't... give in... now!_

At last, Shoto persevered long enough to reach Dabi, grabbing hold of his wrist. The villain's eyes widened as he attempted to activate his quirk, nothing short of pure disbelief evident within them as he failed to produce anything.

"Flashfreeze!"

Despite his armour having completely melted, Shoto was able to muster one last attack, instantly encasing Dabi's body in ice from the neck down. Burning away the remnants of Quirk overuse, Shoto spoke after catching his breath.

"It seems Cremation relies on combustion. You won't be able to burn anything while the air around you is frozen. You've lost... Touya."

Touya eyed the ground in resignation. "Heh. You got me. Now you can throw me in some cell and parade your victory around. Hope you're proud."

"...what happened to you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. Run along now, I'm sure your friends will have died by now. You wouldn't wanna miss the postmortem, now would you?"

Todoroki gave a solemn gaze to his frozen enemy before turning back to join his friends. _I'll set this right. We'll be a family again... I promise._

* * *

_AN: I hope to elaborate on some aspects of the heroes that came about during the timeskip in a few chapters from now, so apologies if you've been wondering why they may not be totally in-character. If it still doesn't address that please do yell at me. Oh, and sorry for the long delay on this. Don't really have an excuse in honesty. Hope it's worth the wait~_


	10. Trick Mirrors

"Shigaraki! LET HER GO!"

Crimson orbs stared back, impassive.

"...no."

"That's it? That's all you've got to say for yourself!? You can't imagine what she's-"

Tomura's hand shot up instinctively, clawing at his throat. "Quiet. I know exactly what Chisaki did. Tell me, _Deku_," He spat the name, disgusted by its texture upon his dry tongue, "Do _you _know what she's been through? Do you know what _any_ of us have been through? Does it even matter to you?"

The villain's pace quickened as he went on, Izuku choosing to let him say his piece.

"That's all we are to you, Villains, to be beaten and locked away. Like your idol did to Sensei. Like your friends will do to the League. Like you'll do to me."

The scratching stopped, Shigaraki's neck severely reddened.

"You're all the same. You, accursed Heroes, you're all out for fame and glory, sacrifices be damned."

His hand twitched skyward, as though to reach for his neck again. He stopped briefly before shrugging, leaving his arms in the air, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Game over now. I'm getting sick of this. Fight back and she dies."

Deku's eyes widened, coming to his senses just in time to avoid the snaking trails of decay worming through the air towards him. They curved to meet him once more, only to dissipate when met by a Delaware Smash.

"I just want to talk, Shigaraki! No one needs to get hurt!"

"Too bad, 'cause I don't."

Before Tomura could send more blackened thorns his way, Deku used an almighty kick to block the attempt with air pressure.

"Leave Eri out of this, she's got nothing to do with Heroes! It's me you want!"

All For One's black-hearted chuckle rang out, startling all in the room. His hand raised, his fingers morphing into Quirk activating tendrils.

"I'm afraid that's where I come in. Your foolish mentor left me with... unsightly scars. I can still see his face, even now, innards strewn across the ground as he charged..."

The mighty Symbol of Evil trailed off, memory overlapping with reality. Deku could almost see non-existent eyes stare into a vacant corner before snapping back onto the holder of One For All. A fiendish hand placed itself upon Eri's shoulder with uncharacteristic clemency. The young girl dared not move, silently shuddering under the grasp. Her scarlet eyes darted upwards, locking with veridian counterparts. Izuku could only look on in horror as she mouthed,

_Please help._

He, too, began to tremble. Not of fear, but of pure, unbridled fury. Emerald lightning flitted across him for a fraction of a second, retreating with his restrained composure.

Tomura opened his mouth to speak, pausing in an apparent effort to choose his words carefully, before deciding against speaking altogether. His attacks ceased. A sigh escaped him, drawing a palm to his forehead.

"The girl is for my benefit. Eri, was it? Tomura was kind enough to bring her to me, as I'm sure you will have figured out by now, to restore myself to my former glory."

Izuku shook his head. "You can activate Quirks forcibly."

"And risk being wiped from time? Even I wouldn't dare."

His fist subconsciously clenched, procuring yet more green electricity. "Then why not steal it?"

"This child, who was born with this Quirk, cannot control it. What chance would I have? No, the method to eternal youth, my boy..."

The myth raised a slightly misshapen hand, extending a finger towards Izuku.

"...is by crushing you and all that you love, shattering all hope in her heart, and filling that void with subservience to me and only me!"

Izuku gritted his teeth with strength enough to crack them. Tomura's eye twitched, hand ghosting back towards his throat. Eri's eyes, watering before, spilled over as she wailed.

"...Sensei?"

The question cut through the mad laughter of the once legendary villain.

"Hm? Speak, Tomura."

"...nothing."

The sounds of the battles outside peaked, explosions and impacts ringing out all around. The masked devil simply shrugged, waving Shigaraki onwards. His protégé took a step forward, the young man's eyes gazing anywhere but at his enemy.

"YOU MONSTER!"

The primal scream erupting from Deku paralysed the villainous pair. Something vaguely resembling alarm caused them both to go rigid, anticipating a violent lunge.

"I won't let you! This... this power was given to me to defeat you! I've worked so hard, given up so much... If I can't save one person, what sort of Hero would I be!?"

Shigaraki's stance widened, but his eyes softened. His fingers curled in on themselves, nails digging into his palms. _This pressure... It feels familiar..._

"My friends had every right to leave me, but I'm not alone anymore! Eri... neither are you!" _I focused so much on what I had to become that I forgot who I was. All that time training, getting ready, when I could've been with the people I love! I won't let it be taken away! I can't!_

Deku blitzed forward, leaping from wall to wall in the blink of an eye, leaving a sparking green trail tracing his journey. _All Might... I'm sorry. I'll set things right!_

Shigaraki's enhancements allowed him to block the attack, but the sheer impact sent him reeling. _Izuku Midoriya... not alone anymore, huh? Now I get it..._

The successor to All Might was relentless, each blocked attack closely followed by another, the assault wearing his opponent down considerably. Shigaraki couldn't react fast enough, Deku was fighting like a man possessed. Soon enough, the maelstrom of punches and kicks halted as Tomura dropped to a knee. The two panted, desperate to recover their breath before the other.

"Heh... you're not so bad, when you stop thinking so much..."

"I don't want to fight you, Shigaraki. It doesn't have to be this way!"

Tomura began muttering under his breath, breathing laboured.

"Take the pawn, use it to set up the Checkmate... Cheap, but easy..." He started to groan, hands grasping his head, eyes bolted shut in agony. "No... that's not, how I, win..."

"Tomura, what's gotten into you? Snap out of it, boy!"

"ARGH! Pro-promote..."

Deku stood, jaw agape. _What the hell? _Green lightning coursed through Tomura's body, exacerbating his pain. _Is One For All... reacting to him?_

All For One dusted himself off.

"Hmph. Very well. Now, Compress."

_Compress!?_

On cue, a snap preceded the materialisation of six large metal beams, stacked one atop another, rapidly descending on top of Deku. The hero caught the girders, knees wobbling under the weight. He attempted to stand up, but the combined heft kept him pinned. _What are these made of? I should be able to lift them..._

"DIE!"

Silence. Then, a deafening detonation blew a hole in the ceiling, the resulting wind threatening to topple the stack of purlins. _No way..._

* * *

_AN: I can only apologise for how long this took. Hit a bit of a slump in overall productivity. I can't thank everyone who reads these enough, I must admit it's gratifying watching the view count increase, at the risk of sounding conceited. I solemnly swear to improve update frequency, scout's honour~_


	11. To Take the Throne

_Problem,_

_Quirkless,_

_ Useless,_

_ Defenceless, _

_ Delusional,_

_ Stupid,_

_Weak,_

_IcantIcantIcantIcant__IcantIcantIcantIcant__IcantIcantIcantIcant__IcantIcantIcantIcant_**_IcantIcantIcantIcant__IcantIcantIcantIcant__IcantIcantIcantIcant__IcantIcantIcantIcant__IcantIcantIcantIcant__Icant_**

"Hey Deku, you've hardly touched your food! Mind if I steal some? Pretty please?"

With a yelp, Izuku woke from his trance. _Where- Oh, right. How could I forget?_

Ochaco sat, cheesy grin frozen onto her face as she looked to him expectantly. The rest of the class were eating and chatting amongst themselves, snippets of idle conversation catching his ear. It was the week after All Might died. 2-A had collectively agreed that an outing was in order, something, anything to stave off the impending dread they all felt but couldn't admit. Collectively, sans Izuku.

_Young Midoriya, why are you so withdrawn?_

"Because... you're, not here..."

"Hm? What was that, Deku?"

His skull felt as though it could split. He fought a desperate, losing battle to suppress the lump in his throat, to just be with his friends. Fearing speaking would cause him to break down, Deku merely motioned towards his food and gave a frantic "Gotta go to the bathroom," before abruptly dashing off. _Why did I let them drag me into this? Whywhywhywhy-_

_Don't... go..._

The hot tears streamed down his cheeks now, his sleeve feverishly rubbing at his eyes as he tried to stay unperturbed by the strange looks he was starting to garner. He slammed the door open, rushing to a sink and harshly washing his face. _I'm not ready! Why... why did you leave me!?_

The breaking hero began to scratch at his neck, feeling the tension in his muscles tighten, feeling the wear and tear of every broken bone all at once.

"Deku, the hell was that about?"

Izuku whirled to meet the voice. "K-Kacchan...?"

"Some successor you are. Look at yourself, it's pathetic."

It felt surreal to hear the words outside his own head.

"You think All Might wanted his successor to be like _this_? Pull yourself together."

"Shut up! You don't get it!"

"The hell I don't! Dunno if you noticed, Chosen One, but he wasn't just your idol! Look around, he was everyone's favourite hero!"

"No... he was more than an idol..."

Katsuki clenched his fists, teeth gritted. His scarlet eyes pierced Izuku's mind, seeming to see right through him.

"You don't get to take this from us, Deku. Today is a day where we forget about what happened and just shoot the shit, don't ruin it with your tantrum. He was everyone's mentor, not just yours!"

The heir to One For All marched towards Katsuki, stopping inches apart.

"This isn't about me! This isn't just about All Might! And it's not about _you_, it's about what All Might left behind! _Who_ he left behind... I'm the Symbol of Peace now, Kacchan! Or, at least, I'm supposed to be. I'm not ready yet, but I can't do it alone..."

Bakugo stood ramrod straight, gaze unflinching. Midoriya gazed back, steely glare unmoving.

"You just don't get it, Deku. Just 'cause he gave you his power doesn't mean you're All Might junior. Don't talk about being alone, I told you to look around."

With that, Katsuki turned on his heel and left, leaving Izuku to process the encounter.

* * *

Tomura sat alone at his desk. A small lamp illuminated his uneasy figure. An envelope sat before him, unopened yet not totally sealed.

_I can't face everyone. Not like this. At this rate..._

He played with the paper, avoiding opening it for as long as he could.

_You'll get your wish father. I'll make it happen. I have to._

Breaking the seal with a bony finger, Shigaraki parsed the note from within. It was plain, slightly discoloured at the edges. A thick blotch of ink sat in the top right.

**_Tomura,_**

**_Me and Jin are heading out. Want anything?_**

**_You should come out of your office more often. It gets boring sometimes._**

**_Bye bye,_**

**_Himiko_**

Sighing, he sat the letter back down. _No one's leaving yet. Kurogiri, we'll come for you. I promise._

His mind wandered, as it often did when he was left to his devices. _What would Sensei think? Would he be... proud?_

"Tomura."

"I thought I told you all not to come in here."

Dabi scoffed. "Poker night. Thought I'd invite you."

Shigaraki's eyes were drawn again to the letter.

"...alright. I'll be out soon."

The cremation villain nodded, not that the leader of the League could see with his back turned. He moved to exit, but hesitated. "Hey, Tomura? Thanks."

With that, Dabi turned on his heel and left, leaving Tomura to process the encounter.

* * *

_AN: This was a long time coming. Bit shorter than usual, but it was gnawing at me. I had to get this chapter out there. I was initially planning on extending Izuku's portion, but I like to have some subtlety in my writing. I'll let you judge if I succeeded~_


	12. Saving Grace

With a mighty crash, Katsuki blew a hole through the ceiling and landed in dramatic style. The forceful shockwave of the explosion knocked Compress aside, the beams likewise thrown asunder.

Taking a moment to recover from the deafening noise, Bakugo straightened up slowly.

"Deku. Get her."

Saying nothing more, the explosion hero rocketed upwards, grabbing hold of Atsuhiro and tossing him through the gaping hole in the ceiling. Izuku stood, shell-shocked, before coming to his senses and staring back at Shigaraki and All For One, reinvigorated.

* * *

Bakugo caught up to the reeling magician, landing a spinning kick to the side before his foe could gain his bearings. Compress landed with a sickening thud, rolling backwards in a meagre attempt to soften the impact.

"How'd he get caught off-guard by some B-lister like you?" The cutting edge of the blond's words made Sako seethe.

"B-lister? Don't forget boy, yours truly captured you not too long ago!"

"Yeah, then what happened?"

Compress moved to retort, but held his tongue.

"...that's what I thought. Enough talk."

Palms searing, Katsuki blitzed forth. Compress slid forwards, barely dodging under Bakugo's assault. Reacting quickly, the young hero re-positioned in mid-air, twisting around and rushing at his enemy once again.

"Stay still, you litt-"

Bakugo reached forward and set an explosion off in Sako's face. The force sent both parties flying in opposite directions, Bakugo coming to a stop first. The heat conducting through Compress' mask forced him to discard it, revealing bloodshot, furious brown orbs.

"Enough of this!" Atsuhiro snarled, procuring a small cyan marble from his pocket. He hurled it forth, decompressing it into a giant stone wall. _That should at least slow him down. Now..._

Before Compress could turn away, he caught sight of a small orange circle beginning to form in the wall.

"AP Shot!"

Thinking fast, Sako leapt out of the way as a concentrated beam burned straight through the wall, leaving enough space for Bakugo to insert his hand and detonate the obstruction from within.

"That all? You really are just some B-lister."

_No! Have to buy more time..._

"My, my, you have grown, haven't you?" Sako stood unsteadily, splaying his arms with faux joviality. Ignoring the attempt at conversation, Bakugo marched forwards, undaunted.

"Say, young Bakugo, what brought you here anyways? Didn't seem like you were friends with that Midoriya."

Katsuki continued walking, Compress subtly retreating. "You don't care."

"Too true, thought I'd ask anyway." A devilish grin grew upon Sako's features. "Hold on, there's no need for animosity between us! Maybe, we can strike... a deal, of sorts."

Bakugo stopped. "And why would I ever accept? Just shut up and let me kick your ass already."

"Well, you see, I've grown tired of Shigaraki calling all the shots. I want him gone just as much as you do! So... perhaps, you could just let me go. In return, I suppose I could give you a cut of my payment. No one gets hurt, and you get paid!"

"Don't remember bribery in the job description."

_This kid just won't budge... Admirable, in a way, but annoying._

Atsuhiro sighed. "Well, I suppose it's come to this." The magician took two more spheres from his many pockets.

A tense silence followed for but a moment.

"What now? Give it up, Compress."

"Oh, so you don't want your parents back?"

Bakugo's eyes widened, a cascade of emotions flashing through them.

"There we go, now you'll parley, hm? I tried the magnanimous approach, but it's come to blackmail. Oh, the shame of it..." The smirk on Compress' face stretched inhumanly.

"...what do you want?"

"For starters, you could stand down. Just stay here, and they're safe."

"What happened to wanting Shigaraki gone?"

"A bluff."

Katsuki hesitated, skin suddenly paper white.

The two stood off for what felt to Katsuki like an eternity. With each passing second, Atsuhiro's smile seemed to grow. Compress began to throw the marbles up and down, toying with them.

"So," Sako began, tightening his grip on his captives, "You're a real hero now, hm? Good, good for you."

Katsuki gritted his teeth. _What do I do? Is he bluffing again? If he isn't... He was surprised that I was here... Or, was he just acting? Dammit, I don't know!_

"Don't burst a blood vessel, Bakugo. You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Another brief eternity passed before Katsuki could take it no more, dashing forward in a paroxysm of rage. Swiftly, Sako tossed one orb to his free hand before crushing the compressed object in his right palm. Bakugo halted in his tracks.

"Your mother, if I kept track correctly."

Involuntarily, eruptions burst forth from Katsuki's palms, coating the surrounding area in billowing flames. Atsuhiro vaulted backwards, desperately attempting in vain to escape the blast. Unable to flee from the heat, Sako's coat ignited, forcing him to once again hurriedly discard it.

Emerging from the blast, Bakugo charged straight for Sako, gripping him by the throat and slamming him to the ground with blinding speed. Keeping his hand around Compress' neck, Katsuki saw only red as his grip tightened, squeezing the life from his foe.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Atsuhiro pried at Bakugo's vice hold, to no avail. His mind jumped to compressing the boy, but almost immediately rejected the notion. _Shigaraki... needs... his friends..._

"Do... it..." Atsuhiro's smile came back in spades. It faltered slightly as Katsuki's palms started to heat up, but remained plastered upon his visage, taunting.

Bakugo squeezed tighter, tighter, Sako desperately gasping for breath.

"Knew... you'd-" Compress tried and failed to finish his sentence, beginning to lose lucidity.

Unceremoniously, Bakugo released his hold.

Atsuhiro clutched his throat, wheezing and sputtering. The villain gazed at his aggressor, tears having pooled in both parties' eyes. Bakugo stared at his hands.

"W... what's wrong, boy? Didn't have it in you?"

"You... you were lying. You have to be. You were just wasting my time!"

The magician attempted to smile once more, but failed to muster the energy. "You're right about one thing. I have indeed been wasting your time."

Bakugo rose to his feet, heading back to the warehouse. His mind wandered momentarily to thoughts of calling his parents, but time was of the essence. Sako collapsed, exhausted.

* * *

_AN: So... I'm not dead. I don't have a good reason why this took so long, just lost motivation I guess. Sorry. Anyways, we're nearing the end, I'm afraid! Thanks for sticking with this despite my horrific lack of a consistent upload schedule~_


End file.
